universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CNBA3/Overwatch Feats
This blog will be discussing various feats from the Overwatch story. Doomfist Leveling a Skyscraper There are at least two people have said that Doomfist can and/or did level skyscrapers, and from one of them who said "They Said", he was likely referencing articles about his defeat at Winston's hand. The Term Skyscraper is an evolving term that changed over the years with new buildings that reached higher heights than it did in 1880 with 10-12 stories tall, For the sake of argument, I will use the the Xi'an Financial Tower (350 meters) as the current era minimal tallest building as a reference for the calc. Calcing So with the volume being 1.17e+12, I will then us the Fragmentation value for means of destruction, and applying the hollowness, which turns out to be: *Low End (90%): 1.17e+12 cm^3 * .1 * 69 = 8.073e+12 Joules (Small Town) *Mid End (85%): 1.17e+12 cm^3 * .15 * 69 = 1.21095e+13 Joules (Small Town) *High End (80%): 1.17e+12 cm^3 * .2 * 69 = 1.6146e+13 Joules (Small Town) Sigma's Reaction Timing with Black Hole This one where I found to be quite interesting, when reading Sigma's backstory, it said that when his gravitational experiment went wrong and a singularity is created, he tried to stop it but then he experienced something while being near it. here is a description: also this image where it is stated that Sigma's mind and body was literally being torn apart by the experience with the black hole. From what this description says, it sounds like something that his reaction time became intuned with the gravitational acceleration near a black hole it would be roughly around 1/3 the speed of light, and since he does experience some form of response time to attacks that appear slowed, it would only support this, even real Black Holes have an affect on time or how being near it affect's one's sense of time and even shown to distort space around it. *Because the size of Black Holes affect the "speed limit" of the what is drawn in, based on the convervasion of momentum, small black holes would have FTL speeds which would break the laws of physics, so I used the link above for the minimal. For proof of it being a Real Black Hole, not only does he not physically interact with it, but does make a point of it having mass, density and momentum to it, as all real black holes have momentum to them, being formed from the conservation of momentum from such as stars. So one third the speed of light would be = 1.0008e-8 m/s (Sub-Relativistic +) EDIT: I made an edit to the section explaining why it is Relativistic. With a simple list *It has mass, density and momentum like all real black holes do. *It is not physically interacted, nor does it have physical boundries, you can see even the curvature of spacetime. *In this image, they even apply real world equations to measure black holes such as the event horizon radius (R = 2MG/c^2) Omnic Titan Laser Speed and Heroes' Reaction So I have done a quick calc for the laser that the Giant Omnic fired, I hope that it would be something useful, I got the low and high ends, so here it is (The links are the images). I also used this to find how much time passed for the laser to form, which turned out that it is around .01 seconds. Laser Start: Image = 1080x1920 Body length = 399.48px = 6.85 meters Laser Diameter = 123.07 px = 2.11 meters 2 atan (tan (70/2) * (123.07/1080)) = 6.18 degrees Beam Length = 562.36 px (2.11/ 2) / (Tan (6.18 degrees/ 2)) = 19.543 meters 19.543 / .01 = 1954.3 m/s Laser Finish (This Image I merged two parts of the same scene that was cut off from one point): Laser Diameter = 20 px = 2.11 meters Beam Length = 2000.19 px 2 atan (tan (70/2) * (20/1080)) = .52 degrees (2.11/ 2) / (Tan (.52 degrees/ 2)) = 232.49 meters 232.49 / .01 = 23249 m/s If we use an actual road in Paris (which looks like a wide, one-way road with Bus lanes road): The road is 1332 meters long, and the Omnic and OW ship are from end to end, so I will use that. 1332 / .01 = 133200 m/s The Final Results would be: High End: 133200 m/s (Massively Hypersonic) Mid End: 23249 m/s (High Hypersonic +) Low End: 1954.3 m/s (Hypersonic) Thoughts? Category:Blog posts Category:Overwatch Category:Calculation